


Keep it real with me

by dalidalia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack Treated Seriously, JYP is the boss LMAO im done with myself, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jinyoung is a doctor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Okay I'll stop now, Or not, Smut, but like illegal, but like in a ... helping way? lmao, he was handling finances, he's not rude, jaebum has a mullet, jaebum is done with his job, jaebum is kinda pessimistic, jaebum is rather stiff, jinyoung is all about working, not THAT seriously, only critical, so is jinyoung lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalidalia/pseuds/dalidalia
Summary: "Are you kidnapping me?”“Sorry for that. Would you prefer to die?”***“Robbed the house?”“Uh. Yeah.”“MY house?”





	Keep it real with me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i really don't have much knowledge (if any) about gangs, but you know it's not that important. we focus on the relation between jinyoung and jaebum lmao

Jaebum is tired. He hates his job. He also hates himself for joining this gang because right after high school he chose to get easy money. But after five years he has enough, his morals changed. Or maybe he just gets old. 

But the boss trust him absolutely, he earned it and he’s the dealing with finances. He has his own office with documents piling up, there’s no end to this. But that’s better than ‘working in the field’ like Jackson, his friend, his only friend that isn’t that bad of a guy. Well, even if his job is rather violent. Not surprising considering the circumstances. There’s a war between two gangs, both trying to rule the city. 

“Really, they underestimate me. They see my height and think that I’ll be easy to take off fast.” Jackson says being definitely smug about it.

“That’s great.” Jaebum replies not really paying much attention to his friend. Jackson is in his office (like usually when it’s day time) and talks a lot (also nothing new). But Jaebum has to focus on his job, he always takes it seriously even if he absolutely hates it. He huffs at the thought. 

“You really do hate it.” Jackson remarks biting an apple, he’s chilling in the armchair and is rather aware of disturbing his friend. 

“Yeah. But you know, I can’t just fuck it all and leave.”

“True.” Jackson takes another bite. They both know what happens when someone tries to ‘escape’ the gang, JYP does not tolerate such behavior. He has no problem with killing such individuals. 

Jaebum rubs his eyes at 11pm, Jackson long gone. Jaebum feels that he really gets too old for this. His mind full of money and more money. Keeping control over that is exhausting.

When he’s in front of his house it’s already midnight. And he left for work at 1pm. He only let himself take a one hour break at 7pm for food.

His neighbor’s house has lights on. Like always. Jaebum knows his neighbor is a doctor. He doesn’t know his this good… however they had encounters few times. Mostly while taking out the mail. They oddly often walk outside at the same time, and that being 6 in the morning. It’s nothing weird for a doctor since he goes to work early. And Jaebum has little problems with sleeping. Jackson always complains that 6 hours is not enough and he will devastate himself.

On Saturday Jaebum has day off. And Jackson invites him on the night out.

He decides that he could really use some booze so he goes.

Whiskey is tasty but he keeps himself in check, not wanting to get drunk.

They decide to call it a night at 1am.

“Should we go through this fishy alley?” Jackson jokes.

“Why not, it’s a shortcut.” 

And that was probably the biggest mistake in his whole life. Well, except joining the gang.

He doesn’t even register what’s happening. He firstly hears rather than feels the shoot. Jackson’s eyes widen in disbelief. Seeing his friend getting shot is something unexpected. He decides to run after the culprit in hopes to catch him. But he runs through the alley but he flings off to the lighted street, and there’s few people definitely going home after partying. But thanks to the street lights he sees shooter’s face. He expected to see some stranger, most likely belonging to the other gang. But no, Jackson knows this guy, he’s in their gang.

Jackson has no chance of catching him now, he rushes back to the alley. Where Jaebum is clutching his chest, the pain finally hitting him.

“Shit, we can’t go to the hospital.”

“Yeah, I know that. Just help me get home.”

“Sure, sure.” Jackson throws Jaebum’s arm over himself and carries him through the streets, they rather close anyway. And to the outsiders it probably looks like Jaebum is only wasted.

“It bleeds a lot.” Jaebum mutters.

“No shit, you got shot, bro. This dude was aiming good, he wanted this shot the be deadly. Thanks god it was dark in the alley.”

“Did you see who he was?”

“… Yeah.”

“And?” His breathing gets irregular. The pain getting worse as he moves his body.

“He’s one of us.”

“Shit.”

“I have a suspicion that someone snitched on you. That you want to leave.”

“Well, that’s just great.” He says and then his knees buckles. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t pass out on me, bro.” He grips Jaebum tighter.

“I’m trying for fucks sake.”

“Fuck, they want to eradicate you.”

“I’m aware, Jackson. And you need to be careful, they know you’re helping me.”

“Chill, I can take care of myself. Don’t worry. But you on the other hand...”

They arrive to Jaebum’s wicket. 

“Hold on, didn’t you said that your neighbor is a doctor?”

“Yeah, why?” Jaebum is having problems with staying conscious and comprehend anything.

“We’re going to him. He isn’t sleeping, I see the lights on.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

“Better than hospital.” Jackson huffs and quickly goes to the doctor’s house through his lawn.

He knocks on the door and he’s loosing his grip on Jaebum, he’s getting more heavy with passing minutes.

Guy opens the door, confusion painted on his face. His eyes inspecting two men in front of him. He recognizes his neighbor that’s swaying on his feet, eyes barely open. Then he notices his shirt clinging to his body and he’s pretty sure it’s red.

“We kinda need your help, doc.” Jackson huffs. “Fuck, he’s heavy.”

“G-go in.” He stutters, his voice trembling incredibly. 

Jackson follows to the living room and throws Jaebum on the couch, not that gently, he is freaking exhausted after carrying him.

“W-why is he bleeding?” 

“Uh, he got shot.”

“WHAT? Then why aren’t you in hospital yet?!” 

“Uh, explanation later. Now do… the do. Whatever you docs are doing to save lives.” Jackson waves his hands for him to hurry up.

“Right, okay.” Firstly he takes off bloody shirt. And sighs in slight relief. It ain’t that bad, practically no chances of dying. He goes to other room to take necessary equipment. 

Jackson raises his eyebrow questioningly at the stuff in his hand. 

“The bullet is stuck inside, I gotta take it out.”

“Okay, doc. You’re so calm, damn.” 

“I’m Jinyoung.” He does not particularly like being called a doc. “And of course I am composed, it’s my job. Also he could’ve been in worse condition.” 

“Great.” Jackson relaxes after professional judgment of his friend’s state. He sits in the chair but keeps his eyes on Jaebum.

A tool immerses in the wound and Jackson is sure Jaebum would whimper in pain if he was conscious of course. Which he’s not. 

“Deeper than I thought.” Jinyoung mutters to himself. Jackson winces as he hears squelching that tool makes as it dips into the body, blood leaking everywhere on his chest. “Done.” He finally removes the bullet, it felt too long. “Come here and press it, stop the bleeding. I gotta patch him up.” 

Jackson obeys and Jinyoung turns around to grab bandage. Jackson moves away watching skilled hands of Jinyoung patching up his friend.

“He’ll be fine.” He states as he finishes, he actually exhales deeply. It’s middle of the night and he worked till late, he’s feeling tired and it’s a sudden visit that threw him off a little bit. “So. Mind to elucidate this situation?” 

“Yeah…” Jackson rubs his neck nervously. Should he tell the whole truth? Or only partially? “So he got shot in the dark alley.”

“But why you didn’t took him to the hospital?” Jinyoung squints, it’s way too suspicious. 

“It’d be unwise...”

“Why?” Jinyoung insists firmly.

“It’s complicated.”

“Is he a criminal or something?” Jinyoung asks rather jokingly. But frowns as Jackson looks away.

“Not really… He never killed anybody.”

“Wow, good to hear. Did you?” Seriously, what even is going on.

“No. Not directly at least...”

“I don’t think I wanna know more.” Jinyoung sighs rubbing his forehead. 

“Yeah, thanks for helping though. Should I… take him home?”

“No, it’s better to not move him right now. Just… you guys stay here for now.”

“Okay. Thanks. Again.” Jackson sits back in the big armchair and practically sinks into it, he never has problem with sleeping in weird places even if there is not much space.

Jinyoung sighs again, he has the impression that his neighbor is trouble. And in trouble. But he will put away thinking for the morning. He goes back to his bedroom to catch some sleep, thank god he has next day off.

*** 

Jaebum wakes up to an ache in his chest.

“Fuck.” He groans as the memories come back to him, JYP wants him dead because someone snitched he wants to leave the gang. Awesome, just peachy. And JYP gets what he wants, Jaebum is in deep shit. Fuck his life decisions. 

He looks around and does not recognize the place. He vaguely remembers that Jackson said something about doctor. Oh. It must be his neighbor’s house. Not good. Firstly because his neighbor surely wants some explanations. And secondly Jaebum does not to endanger him. And it’s inevitable when he’s here.

Jaebum tries to get up and hisses as his wound aches more.

“You’re awake?” His neighbor comes in and observes his every move. “Be careful with moving.”

“I know. Uh… thanks for that.” He notices the bandage he has on and also has no shirt. But he’s not keen on putting on that bloody shirt.

“Yeah. I’ll give you clean one.” Jinyoung disappears for few seconds and comes back offering the clothing. 

Jaebum struggles a bit stretching his arms up, he was never injured like that in his life. It’s a new experience. And it’s no fun. 

“Your friend told me some questionable things.” He glances at sleeping (and drooling) man still in his armchair. He looks oddly comfy there. 

Jaebum sighs. “Jackson always says weird things.”

So that’s his name. Right. He forgot about that part.

“What’s your name?”

“Jaebum.”

“Jinyoung.”

Both of them looking at each other rather stiffly. None of them knowing how to handle this situation. 

And then Jackson’s phone rings waking him up suddenly.

“Hello?” He’s quick to answer. He frowns as he hears nothing from the other side. Jinyoung and Jaebum staring at him. He waits few seconds and ends the call. “Huh. Weird.” He murmurs to himself. And then his stomach grumbles loudly. “I’m hella hungry.” He states as if it ain’t obvious.

Jinyoung sighs. “I’ll make a breakfast.”

“Really? You’re wonderful, doc.” His mouth stretches in wide smile.

Jinyoung doesn’t bother anymore to correct him and heads to the kitchen.

“Dude, that’s an overuse of his hospitality.”

“I like him.” Jackson still smiles, not even bothered by Jaebum’s words.

“Jackson, you like everyone.”

Jaebum closes his eyes to rest for a moment. Even though he slept few hours he feels like shit.

Jackson jumps on his feet as soon as his nostrils fill with the smell of food.

“You’re so awesome!” He exclaims as he walks into the kitchen, the sight of eggs and toast making him so happy.

Jaebum shuffles to the kitchen few seconds later and they all sit by the table.

Let’s keep it real, it feels fucking awkward. Well, not for Jackson. 

They eat in silence until they’re interrupted by rather loud knocking on the door.

Jinyoung frowns, he does not have many guests on daily basis. Jackson and Jaebum are the exception. 

“Um. Jackson?” Jaebum sounds anxious. 

“Yeah?”

Jinyoung stands up but he’s not so sure whether he should open the door.

“Don’t go.” Jaebum says firmly. There is another bang on the door.

“Jackson. You answered your phone. I think they might’ve tracked you.”

“… shit. Not good, you go through the back door. I’ll slow them down.”

“Jackson. Do not get killed.”

“Me? Never. Go.” He urges them. “You go too, doc. Not safe for you.” He walks out the kitchen and Jaebum stands up grabbing Jinyoung’s arm in tight grip.

“We gotta hurry.” He says as he hears the door being forced open.

He feels adrenaline cursing through his veins as he starts running still dragging Jinyoung with him.

“What the hell is going on?!” Jinyoung asks as he jumps through the low fence after Jaebum. The latter still winces at the pain in his chest.

Jaebum does not answer that, only runs to his car. He opens the door and literally pushes Jinyoung in. And jump in himself, starts the engine so fast like never before.

He drives leaving their houses behind.

“That’s a fast pace.” Jinyoung remarks. “At least buckle up.” He does so himself but Jaebum has other things to focus on, like escaping his death. “Are you kidnapping me?”

“Sorry for that. Would you prefer to die?” He asks ironically. 

“Not particularly. But it’s still your fault.”

“I know. Again, I am sorry for that.” Jaebum huffs and looks in the rear-view mirror just in case they are followed. Seems like they’re not, thankfully.

“Where are we going?”

“Away.”

“Do you have any plan?”

“No, I do not!” He snaps even though he shouldn’t because Jinyoung was more than helpful. “I just don’t feel like dying today!”

“Me neither.” Jinyoung sounds entirely composed, which annoys Jaebum because he on the other hand is freaking out under those circumstances. “But I do feel like you should have a plan.” 

They’re leaving buildings behind, getting away from the city. 

“We can go to my sister’s place. We’re actually driving in the right direction. And she’s in delegation.”

“Okay. How do you plan to get inside?”

“I know where she keeps the keys.”

“Great.” Jaebum sighs but can’t think about anything else that he will die eventually. JYP does not give up. Perhaps Jinyoung notices how his hands are shaking gripping the wheel. 

“You’re a mess.” He comments and Jaebum glances at him for a split seconds, or rather glares.

After one hour they’re in the city where Jinyoung’s sister lives.

Jaebum is absolutely exhausted. He feels his wound convulsing and he grits his teeth to not let escape any sound.

“Seriously?” He stares at the stairs, utterly done with this day.

“Elevator isn’t working.”

“Awesome.” He starts climbing up the stairs. “Which floor?”

“… the last one.”

Jaebum splutters at that some incomprehensible words. 

They reach the top floor eventually. Jaebum panting desperately for air. He definitely feels his wound bleeding again through the bandage. 

“Can I say something?” Jinyoung asks but it sounds more like a statement, he gets the keys from the flowerpot standing in corridor. Jaebum knows why his sister is not afraid of getting robbed (because flowerpot is pretty obvious if you ask him), who the fuck would want to bother climbing to the last floor?

Jinyoung opens the door and looks at Jaebum vaguely. “Your hair looks weird.” He goes inside leaving Jaebum offended, his mullet ain’t weird. And why for the love of god Jinyoung says it now? Like they have other things on mind, like you know, escaping gangsters and also Jinyoung getting kind of taken against his will.

Jaebum eventually follows and closes the door behind. Jinyoung’s sister has way more cluttered rooms compered to Jinyoung and his almost sterile house.

“What about your injury?” Jinyoung asks, his doctor nature waking up as he sees pain clearly visible on Jaebum’s face.

“Fucking painful. I think it’ll bleed through soon.”

“I’ll prevent that. Take your shirt off.” He looks as Jaebum struggles raising his hands. “Or do you want me to help you?”

“No! No.” 

“Okay. Wait here. I’ll get first aid kit.”

He comes back with it, Jaebum sitting on the couch and yes, bandage is visibly getting red.

“Does everyone in your family has that stuff?”

“Yes. I took care of it, I’m a doctor after all.”

Now that Jaebum is awake during cleaning the wound and getting new bandage he feels awkward. Jinyoung is kneeling in front of him, focused on his job. Why his neighbor has to be so goddamn good-looking? 

As Jinyoung wraps bandage around his chest he trembles and of course Jinyoung notices being extremely observant as always.

“Is it too tight? Am I not gentle enough?” He furrows his eyebrows in concern. 

“No, it’s fine. Thanks.” They look at each other, Jinyoung face way too close to Jaebum. “I should call Jackson.”

“Yeah. But he seems like a guy that always is in trouble, but somehow gets rid of them.”

“You’re too analytical. But you’re right.” Jaebum puts the shirt back on and calls his friend. He was almost sure Jackson’s fine and his assumptions are confirmed, thankfully. Jackson even sounds proud of himself, those idiots (they were three of them) bought it that Jackson is actually robbing this house. And they helped him. Jaebum is absolutely fucking done, in this gang is way too many morons. They may be hunks but they have no brain. JYP has though, he won’t let it go. He ends the call relieved that Jackson’s safe and sound.

“Wait.” Jinyoung squints standing with crossed arms. “Robbed the house?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“MY house?”

“… yeah?” Jaebum is actually afraid that if Jinyoung had a gun he would get shot again. 

“So I got robbed and kidnapped in one day?” He grabs his head that starts to ache. “Also can I get freaking explanation? Are you guys criminals?”

“No, we’re in a gang.”

“Oh, okay. How’s that any better?”

“We’re not killers or anything like that. And I am completely not dangerous-”

“Well, definitely. With that haircut of yours.”

Jaebum glares at that remark. “And I don’t work in the field. I don’t fight guys from the other gang. I’m handling the finances, in the office.”

“Great. And why were you shot?”

“Because I wanted a way out. And my boss found out. And now he wants me dead. He does not tolerate fugitives.” 

“Okay, so am I in danger as well?”

“If my boss will find out… Probably.”

“Wow.” Jinyoung sounds indifferently as usually, even though Jaebum met him few hours ago. “So I can’t go back to my home? My ROBBED home.”

“I wouldn’t suggest that.”

“Uh huh. Awesome.”

“… When will your sister come back?”

“In two weeks. Hold on.” Jinyoung frowns, suddenly looking hella devastated. “What about my JOB?”

“Can’t you lie that you have family problems or something? That you had to suddenly leave?”

“Yes, I can. But I don’t want to! My job… my job...” Jinyoung starts walking in circles, having some kind of panic attack. 

“Wow, you really love being a doctor.”

“Yes! My job is all I care about!”

“That’s concerning. Don’t you have personal life?”

“No! I work at home after work too.”

“That’s… sad.”

“Is it? What about your personal life?”

“Being in a gang and being a doctor is different.” Jaebum stares in offensive.

“Do not belittle me.” Jinyoung huffs but calms down, inhaling sharply.

“… okay, sorry. It’s my fault. All of it.”

“Yeah, it is. I’m angry, but let’s get along. Since we’ll stay here for a while.”

“You won’t kick me out?”

“No, I don’t want to be responsible for your death. I save lives on daily basis, you’re no difference.” 

… 

Jaebum feels a little guilty about not doing much except resting all day long, but Jinyoung forbids him any other activity. Jaebum decides that listening to a doctor is wise. He also enjoys when Jinyoung makes food, even if salad or mac and cheese ain’t that fancy. He is so grateful, Jinyoung still takes care everyday of his wound and he ordered Jaebum to sleep in the bedroom on the bed while he takes the couch. 

One week later Jaebum still worries sick about JYP wanting him dead.

“It’s healing well.” Jinyoung hums as he tends the wound. Jaebum still can’t get over being nervous whenever Jinyoung does that. He shouldn’t be attracted to him, he caused him so many problems. It keeps him awake at night. 

“Thanks.” Jaebum, says quickly dressing up.

“You say that everyday. Like every hour.”

“Yeah, because I feel so bad, I am literally a nightmare for you.”

“I ain’t even mad anymore. Although I do miss my job… But it’s almost like working when I take care of your wound. Don’t be so miserable, it’s not like I hate you. Even though you kind of abducted me.” However he smiles saying that. “And I even got used to your mullet.”

“Can you like not mention it every single day?” Jaebum grunts and Jinyoung only laughs at him.

They kind of spend their days together. Jinyoung reading books sitting next to Jaebum that mindlessly watches TV. 

When sun goes down Jaebum always leaves and goes to the bedroom. He wouldn’t survive his nervousness with Jinyoung not reading anymore, because he always stops that after sunset. He then turns on the music, but the volume is more on quieter side and it feels too intimate for Jaebum.

He gets way too attached to Jinyoung. 

“My sister called.” Jinyoung says as he takes off the bandage for the last time, it’s been ten days and the skin mostly healed. It’s morning and Jaebum’s hair are still wet after shower.

“And?”

“Just so you know, she’s very… intense. And she called to tell me that she met the love of her life. And she will to stay at his place for now.”

“In a foreign country? With a man she met-”

“Three days ago. Yes.” He stands up, no more kneeling in front of Jaebum.

“Wow.”

“She’s a bit crazy.”

“You’re not worried about her staying at some stranger’s place?”

“Nope. She can fight, like really fight. She once broke my leg when we were kids. And always got in trouble in school… yeah. She can handle herself.”

“Huh. Are you sure she’s your sister?” Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung’s offended look.

“Rude. I’m just a peaceful person.”

“Me too. I don’t act spontaneously either.”

“Then there’s two of us.”

“We’re boring.”

Jinyoung laughs at that (Jaebum thinks his laugh sounds absolutely charming). “I guess we are. Well, except that crazy escape.”

Jaebum also laughs, not caring about slight pain in his chest. “I don’t want to do that again though.”

“Yeah, let’s not. We can find some other exciting activities.” He says before realizing the undertone of that sentence. 

“… uh.”

Jinyoung waves his hands violently. “I did not mean anything like- Sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“Not- Not uncomfortable. Just don’t give me false hope.” Jaebum laughs awkwardly.

“What?”

“What.” This talk isn’t very productive. Like at all. 

“Do you… want something like that?”

“… perhaps? But don’t feel obligated, I shouldn’t say-”

“No! I mean… no, I wouldn’t mind… that.” Jinyoung feels extremely embarrassed. “Excuse me for being so timid. But like I said I have no personal life which also means last time I did anything was four years ago.”

“FOUR?” Jaebum is agape. Even he isn’t that rusty. 

“Is it that bad? What about you?”

“Last year.” Okay, that isn’t too good either. 

“And now I feel even worse.” Jinyoung says seriously.

“No, don’t. I don’t mind you being out of practice. So if you want...”

“I do.” He breaths and comes closer not really knowing what to do. He feels like a damn virgin.

Jaebum thinks he has to be the one to take the initiative. “Uh, sit.” Yup, he’s just as bad at it, everything feels utterly awkward. 

Jinyoung sits down next to him and after few terrible seconds Jaebum forces himself to move his frozen limbs and kiss him. Okay, last time he kissed was a lot more than a year ago.

They are kissing (stiffly) and Jaebum tries hard to relax, but his heart is pounding and he feels that Jinyoung is shaking a bit. 

It takes full two minutes of kissing for Jaebum to finally stop feeling THAT awkward. The angle is not that perfect and he puts his palm on Jinyoung’s thigh so it won’t just oddly dangle by his side. He feels relief washing over him when Jinyoung places hand against his nape and turns his body more wanting to find better angle.

Jaebum has an idea but he hesitates before eventually squeezes Jinyoung’s thigh and pulls it closer hoping that he’d understand. Which he does. He climbs on Jaebum’s laps and the kiss turns more heated with every passing second. Jinyoung’s lips are absolutely amazing, on the fuller side and so soft. 

When Jinyoung bites his upper lip he gasps, his mouth parting enough for Jinyoung to insert his tongue in. Jaebum would not expect him to be so active, not that he’s complaining. It’s amazing how their tongues roll together perfectly. Jaebum’s hands are now gripping Jinyoung’s hips, he is not sure if he ever felt so aroused in his life.

Jinyoung is feeling intoxicated, his hands not settling anywhere but roaming all over his naked body. He almost feels jealous that Jaebum had no chance to put on a shirt after tending his wound, it’s too hot for Jinyoung to continue like this. And as if Jaebum could read minds he hikes his shirt up with fervor to take it off completely. He grimaces as his arms stretch and his wound aches again. But he forgets it as Jinyoung pushes his hips down, he feels carnal desire when their clothed crotches rub together. He pulls Jinyoung’s hips down harder and the latter moans in his mouth. They rock together which feels like forever before Jaebum can’t handle it anymore, he’s not planning to finish like this. He wants more.

He throws Jinyoung off his laps and before he gives him wrong idea he unzips his pants. His face is on the same level as Jinyoung’s dick and that’s what makes him decide what he exactly wants to do.

He watches Jinyoung takes his pants off in front of his face and he feels like combusting. As soon as the pants are off Jaebum pulls Jinyoung down practically throwing him on the bed.

“I am sorry in advance if I suck at this.” Jinyoung voices, he’s definitely anxious about his inexperience. 

Jaebum looks with reassuring eyes at him. “I’m sure not. I can suck you though.”

Jinyoung chokes at this information casually thrown at him. Jaebum leaves wet kisses on his chest gradually moving lower. “Is that how you seduce people? By kidnapping them?” Jinyoung breaths softly looking down at Jaebum from his position. 

“Maybe.” Jaebum is gazing at the obvious tent in his boxers. “Is it really kidnapping? It’s not like you particularly resisted.” He licks his lips in anticipation as he pulls down remaining piece of clothing. 

Jinyoung gulps nervously being on such display, especially in bright daylight. 

Jaebum is not taking his time, instead he lowers his head and grips the base of Jinyoung’s erection letting his saliva trickle down to make it slick. Then he starts to stroke it and goes for it with his mouth too, licking from the base upwards like it’s the most tasty dish in his life. 

Since he’s a little rusty he slowly engulfs the tip with his mouth, the last thing he wants is choking on Jinyoung’s dick.

The wet heat of Jaebum’s mouth is almost too much for Jinyoung to endure. He won’t last long at all.

Jaebum takes some more inside hollowing his cheeks and his hand strokes the rest.

“Jesus-” Jinyoung chokes on his words, his voice husky. He can’t keep his low moans inside anymore, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Barely two minutes later he’s on the edge. “Y-you-” He stutters trying to tell Jaebum to pull off. But it’s too late and on top of it his hips jolt up, his dick going even deeper in Jaebum’s mouth. He comes inside, his body tensing, mind going blank and mouth opened in silent scream.

Jaebum swallows it all feeling absolute pleasure as cum fills his mouth and flows down his throat. He was not expecting to enjoy it so much. Enough to cum in his pants without even touching himself. A year break of sexual activities with other person definitely contributed to coming this fast and with complete neglect of his own dick.

He takes his mouth as Jinyoung softens and he really needs to shower again, it’s sticky and nasty inside his pants. But he’s also too tired to get up right now so he decides to lay down next to Jinyoung who’s breathing only now calms down. 

“I would be flattered.” Jaebum smiles looking at him. “But it’s just because you had no action in years.” He smirks because Jinyoung suddenly has sheepish expression, his side of collected doctor not present at all.

“Did you- too?” Jaebum coos internally, who would’ve thought Jinyoung is this shy.

“Yeah. Just at the taste of your load.” He says casually causing Jinyoung to blush furiously and shove him away. Jaebum only laughs, he definitely feels affection towards his neighbor. “I also feel bad for your sister.”

“What? Why?” Jinyoung frowns in confusion.

“It’s her bed.”

“Oh. OH.” He was not thinking about it at all. 

“Jinyoung?”

He gets a hum in response, he’s not the only one being tired.

“It’s most likely too early. But I like you.”

“Yeah, good. I don’t mind your presence either.”

Jaebum snorts at that. “Even though your house is robbed? And that it’s not safe for you to go back there? And we should probably move far away? You know, since we both don’t wanna die soon.”

“Let me rethink that statement of mine.” Jinyoung deadpans and then sighs, he’s smiling a bit though. “I never thought about dating ex-gang-member, but you abducted my heart.”

“That was absolutely terrible.”

“I am absolutely aware.” Jinyoung laughs a bit. “I like you too.”

“So we’re dating now?” Jaebum smiles utterly satisfied. 

“We do.” Jinyoung is silent for few seconds as he seems to think about something. “But we’re getting rid of your mullet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no life, i've been writing three days in a row...


End file.
